Change your CenTury
by LaraLp
Summary: It's a story I came up with, in which my feelings and thoughts lie... It's kind of an adventure, a drama and a bit fantasy with many tears, anger, and at least some happiness.


**Change Your**

 **·° Cen** **†** **ury °·**

~ChapTer 1

Amy: "Oh god. For fuck's sake, shut up! You`re way too loud! That's the reason why I hate working with other people and especially with you."

Nick: "Come on. It's not like you couldn't kill him even if he hears us."

Amy: "Maybe, but if he screams there might be introducers. And then, I would have to care about them as well or have to cancel the mission. So you see that it's easier when you shut your dirty mouth." He turns to me and grabs my throat.

Nick: "Who do you think you are talking to, so untutored? Only take these dirty words in your mouth, when I want you to. You should know your place!" While he pulls me up high against the house wall, I can see all the beautiful stars, shining down at us. There`s not a single cloud to spot and from up here, I also have a wonderful view of the town below us. It`s placed in darkness. No light from there could disturb the stars, because of the blackout we caused. The villagers try to see in the dark with candles, but these little fires could never catch up to the stars above. I free my throat out of his gruesome hands and punch him directly in his face.

Amy: "I am talking to a fucking child as it seems. It would be better if you knew your place. I have to obey your father and not his cocky son. I know how far I can go. I won`t - or rather, am not allowed to - kill you, but I will hurt you. Badly. So please shut up now and watch. You are here to learn something, as your father wishes. But I'm pretty sure that it's too late for you anyways." Surprisingly he is silent, but I can feel his rage through his poisoned look towards me. While I ignore him, I search for a good place to start from. The rooftop terrace isn`t really the best possibility I have. I go to the edge and turn to jump only one floor down. Now I hang on the window, which leads into the bedroom of my target. I can see him, laying and snoring alone in his bed. I`m lucky, the window is already wide open and I can easily enter the house. Leaving the window open at night, does he want to die so badly? It`s a huge room, too huge for him. He doesn`t even know what to put in it. There's just a big bed in the middle of the room and only one closet next to the door. His clothes are spread over the floor. I pick up his belt and sit down on his bed next to him. I hold my hand against his mouth and tickle him. As he wakes up and realizes in which situation he is in, his eyes open wide. He tries to lift up in his bed and as he starts to scream, press my hand harder on his mouth.

Amy: "Be silent, please. Outside is another man who will kill your daughter, if you scream." A little "emergency" lie. He tries desperately to shut his mouth and calm down. I take my hand away and he stares at me. The fear and the anger in his eyes can`t touch me. His anger is getting stronger with every second in which he realizes, that he can`t do anything against me.

Amy: "You know why I am here, right? You didn`t pay for the weapons you bought from the Boss. And we have already warned you. So there`s no other way than ending this."

Man: "Please no! I will pay, I just need more time! And my daughter? What about her? She needs me!"

Amy: "But there is no more time. And don`t worry about her. I will tell her, that her father was dumb enough to make a deal with the Boss." Before he can talk again, I place the belt in my hand around his neck and pull. I pull until he stops moving and falls back in his bed. I don`t have to worry about traces or anything like that. The Boss wants the people of the town to know, what happens if they disobey. I leave the mess behind me and climb back to the rooftop. Nick is impatiently waiting for me and shouts again.

Nick: "What took you so long?"

Am: "I had a better conversation with him than I will ever have with you." I don`t pay him any more attention and leave him behind. I have to head back, or the Boss will be angry. I don`t want him to be angry. Today, I can`t take any more torture.

Nick: "Hey! Wait for me!" Of course, I won`t. While running through the streets of the town, I try to get a last glance of the stars, but the dark clouds blocked my view. Somehow I`m disappointed. Even if they just are stars. After ten minutes of running, I guess, I'm finally "home" or better in jail. It`s a giant mansion, the prettiest from the outside, standing on the only hill in the town. We arrive at our "home" and I just have to laugh about the sweaty Nick, as he gasps for air. He just gives me a poisoned look and pushes me out of his way, so he`s able to enter. I follow him through the hallway, the stairs up and entering a door, which you can`t overlook. It`s as high as the wall and as wide as five people standing next to each other. A bit exaggerated I think. We walk in and stop before a big table, which is standing in the middle of the room. I hate it. After every mission I finish, I have to report to him. He sits in a metallic chair and turns to us.

Nick: "Hi, so we did it! I helped her and…" He lifts his hand and Nick quickly shut it. I hate Nick. And he hates me.

Him: "Aha, but I want Amy to report. She`s more accurate than you are." And I know exactly why he hates me.

Amy: "The target is eliminated. No witnesses. No blood was spilled. I strangled him."

Him: "Good. No further instruction for you now, so go to bed."

Nick: "I did a good job! Aren`t you proud of me? Only this one time…" The Boss just looks at him and his face changes from no emotions to anger.

Him: "Amy, leave now. Nick, we need to talk." He says with a cold voice. I turn and walk slowly to the exit. We all know what will happen in there when I leave the room. It`s always the same when someone disobeys or does stuff, which isn`t pleased by the Boss. Somehow I'm sorry for him, but on the other side, it`s his own fault. He knows what to expect from such a move of his. I close the door behind me and can already hear his cries. Slowly I walk to my room, which is the tiniest of all the rooms in this house. It`s fine for me, I got a bed and a wardrobe. All I need is here. My room is in the cellar, which is perfect for me because no one can hear the following. I put off my clothes and sit in my bed. I can`t hold it back anymore. Tears are floating my face and my eyes are burning. It hurts so much. I may seem cold and heartless to my surroundings, but that`s an order. I`m not allowed to show off any emotions. When I must kill a person, it hurts so much and the pain gets always worse. I know I'm really ignorant and excuse myself every time with the same answer. Is this all I am? A strong girl, who wants to protect her family and does everything for this goal? A brave girl who wants so badly to resist and run away, but can`t do anything? Or could she do something, but doesn`t dare to do it. I always came to the same answer. It`s for my family and I have no choice. Weakness and fear, I guess, are my biggest problems. Covered in painful tears I fall asleep, just like every night. I can feel the starlight vanishing.

As I wake up I can still hear his disgusting laughs. I dreamed. I always have the same dreams. Dreams about the last moments I had before I died. I can remember his words so good. How he said them. How he laughed at me. How I felt. As he had spoken these words, I started to forget myself and became the doll I am now. However, I get up and… and… probably am going to kill someone. I put on my clothes and go down the hallway. My shadow stares at me. I stare back at him. Silence. It is trying to tell me something, but I can't understand it. Its' voice is too quiet. I accidently run into Nick, as I try to hear my inner self. I look at him and see a beaten up face.

Amy: "Sorry…" He looks at me and turns to go further. I… just let him go. As I arrive at the door, I enter it immediately. Now I stand again in the middle of this golden room.

Him: "Today you will train Nick and at 9 p.m. you will leave to eliminate this person." He throws a folder towards me and I catch it. I open it and nothing special is in there. A mission, which is just like all the other ones. I nod and leave. Nick went earlier to his room, I guess. I knock at his door. I don't open it and just shout through the door.

Amy: "Nick, are you ready for your training?"

Nick: "Please… only for today. I can`t train right now. I won't tell my father if you don`t." I probably shouldn`t do that, but this one time I really feel sorry for him. And I know that he`s sad. Normally he would just shout at me, but he said please.

Amy: "Fine. I won`t tell." I turn and walk away from his door. As I`m walking, I can hear it. I`m shocked and stop immediately. It was so quiet, but still, I could hear it.

Nick: "Thank you, Amy…" What? I can`t tell why, but I'm so furiously angry. My hands are forming fists. What did he do to him!? Again I feel so hopeless, I hate it so much! I hate myself… Tense I leave the mansion and spend a visit to the only person I can talk with. He lives also in the mansion and works for the Boss. But he's different in some ways. Mostly, I find him sitting on the edge of the hill we are on. With him, I share one of the most important things I need and love. I sit down next to him and he reaches me the other part of his headphones. I love it. There is nothing better than this. He has a higher "rank" in his system, so he gets more money than the others. And that's how he was able to save his money for "exclusive" things like music. I don't get anything but the least from him.

Cass: "Hey, how are you?"

Amy: "I'm fine. At least I thought that I'm fine until I talked to Nick."

Cass: "Nick, what did the little fuck do this time?"

Amy: "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I feel sorry for him."

Cass: "What? How?"

Amy: "The Boss did something really painfully to him and I saw myself in his sad eyes. He even thanked me for a pause today."

Cass: "I can't believe this. This isn't like him at all. But I guess I can understand you." I lie down and close my eyes.

Cass: "Tomorrow we have to work together on a job."

Amy: "You don't like it?"

Cass: "What?"

Amy: "Working together."

Cass: "No, why? I'm glad for it."

Amy: "Just a joke, tried to be funny…" We have to… that doesn't sound really glad to me. He just looks at me and lies down too. However, I want to relax as long as I can. I feel the wind and the grass I'm lying on. Music is one of the most wonderful things I know. When I'm listening to it, I can forget all my sorrows and just be relaxed. I can be alive, as long as the music plays.

Him: "Amy! What is this supposed to mean!?" Cass and I jump up. I look at the Boss as he comes to us and drags Nick with him. Ah, Nick! You dumbass!

Him: "You are supposed to train him, not lying in the grass! Was it his idea? Nick, I swear I will…!" Oh no, not again. I can't let this happen again to him. This time I can save someone.

Amy: "No, it was me! I wanted a pause. Nick just did what I said." Now he stands directly next to us and Cass is also shocked. I look at Nick and I can feel his heart pumping. I never saw Nick so scared and the Boss that angry.

Him: "You know what that means." I nod. He lets go of Nick and grabs my wrist.

Nick: "What does it mean?"

Cass: "Yeah, what!?"

Him: "This is none of your business." He turns and pulls me forward, leaving the other two behind. I look behind me and see Cass auguring with Nick. Cass couldn't do anything for me now, no one could. He drags me into the Mansion and down to the cellar. We don't go to my room but enter another room far away from mine. We vanish behind an old and wooden door at the end of the hallway. There you can hear us even less than in my room.


End file.
